Danny's Final Hour
by IcePhoenix23
Summary: Sam took his left hand in hers, gripping it firmly. "Danny!" She yelled, shaking his arm. She moved to his shoulders, jerking him forwards and backwards; his head hung back, as if he were dead. "DANNY!" Sam screeched.
1. Chapter 1

Danny's Final Hour

Chapter 1

Sam stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend as he was shot from the sky; she squeezed her eyes shut real tight, trying to forget the sickening crash that thundered into her ears as the ghost boy hit the ground. Daringly, the Goth girl forced her eyelids open, charging to her love.

"Danny!" She shrieked, noticing that a large pile of debris had toppled on him. Sam shoved through the heap, tossing aside unidentifiable rubbish. Finally, she uncovered Danny, just as he shifted from his ghost form; she put her hands under his arms, hauling him off the street and lying him gently on the sidewalk, resting his head in her lap. "Danny, can you hear me?" Sam questioned, her voice shaky and full of worry. She put her hand on his cheek, wiping away a clot of dirt. "Danny?"

The ghost boy was still breathing, but it was ragged and raspy, no doubt it was from inhaling the dust; the Goth girl placed her ear to his chest, catching the slight sound of wheezing. "Danny." She stood up, still holding his head, and dragged him over to a building; she leaned him against it, and then knelt down at his side. Sam took his left hand in hers, gripping it firmly. "Danny!" She yelled, shaking his arm. She moved to his shoulders, jerking him forwards and backwards; his head hung back, as if he were dead. "DANNY!" Sam screeched.

"Sam?"

At the sound of a new, but familiar, voice, Sam craned her neck, glancing behind her. "Tucker!" She began to cry, leaping up and hugging her friend. "He won't wake up!" She wailed. The Techno-geek patted her back comfortingly.

"Let me have a look," He offered quietly, walking over to Danny. He kneeled down at his side, studying the uneven breaths the ghost boy was taking.

"Well?" Sam choked out, tears forming in her eyes again. Tucker turned around, a solemn look on his face. "No….." whispered the Goth. "He…he can't be gone…not without a goodbye," She breathed. Her legs brought her back to Danny; she sat on her knees, crying silently as she stared at her boyfriend. "He's breathing," She pointed out quietly.

"I'm afraid it won't be for long." Tucker mumbled. Even he had tears leaking from his eyes, which is a first. He took a seat near Sam, but allowing her to be closest to Danny. "Go on, say…..say goodbye," The Techno-geek could hardly choke the words out.

"I….I will…." Sam crawled up to the ghost boy, taking his delicate head in her arms, cradling his neck. She lowered her face to his, whispering in his ear, "I will always love you; you will always be my valentine, whether you're here with me or not. You're mine," As her sobs grew louder, grew more grief-stricken, a moan escaped her boyfriend's mouth.

"Sam?" Danny muttered, his baby blue eyes flickering to life.

The Goth girl's face glowed with shock. "You're…..you're _awake_!"

"L…..listen…." Danny's wheezy voice rasped. "I….d…..don't have….l…long,"

"What?" Sam whispered. "But…..but….."

"Listen to what I have….t…to say," His girlfriend nodded frantically. "I…..I…love….." Danny paused, suddenly shivering uncontrollably. "Wh….why is it so…..c….cold?" The ghost boy crossed his arms, shaking madly. He shook his head, tossing away the darkness that crowded his mind. "I…..I love you….." Suddenly, as Sam kissed him on the lips, his eyes closed, and a light breath escaped out of him, softly stirring the Goth girl's hair.

"No…" Sam whispered, grasping his shoulders again, grabbing them firmly. She began to rock him back and forth, desperately trying not to lose him. "Danny! Come back!" Her shriek pierced the air, "DANNY!"

Without warning, two shapes appeared at the ghost boy's sides: his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. "What's happened?" They demanded simultaneously.

Tucker replied with an explanation of how Danny got his ghost powers, and then how he had been fighting Vlad Plasmius who is really Vlad Masters and how he _also_ had ghost powers, and ended with, "I don't know where Plasmius went, but he is the one to blame for this; now that you know that your son is Danny Phantom, you know that he's good, like he always promises. But….if you wanted to say goodbye, it's….it's too late,"

Maddie bent over her son, brushing his black hair back. "Oh, Danny…" The lady in the blue HAZMAT suit choked.

"Danny, please; we _need_ you….._I_ need you. You complete me," Sam added, swallowing back a wail of grief. "Danny!" She snarled forcefully, shaking him again. "Danny….." Her sorrowful whisper joined the air. The Goth girl shoved his mother away as Maddie tried to pick him up off the ground. "Please, just…leave me alone, leave me so I can drown in my sorrows."

"Sam." Tucker's voice came softly. "He's gone, there isn't anything left to do except move on….that's what he would've wanted."

"Don't tell me what to do! My boyfriend just died and you're trying to order me around?" Sam growled, whirling around to face the Techno-geek. "That's a dangerous path to go down; I suggest you turn tail and flee while you still can!" Her raged face suddenly vanished, and a look of pure grief took over. "I didn't mean it!" She wailed. "I just want him _BACK_!"

As if her shrill cry of anguish were a signal, an all-too-familiar voice answered, "Want who back? Nobody's missing,"

Sam spun around. Danny's battered body was no longer slumped against the building; it was hovering over the ground, and he wasn't human, he was Phantom. "Danny!" The Goth girl leaped into the air, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. He floated to the ground, hugging her back. "You're alive! You're totally alive!" Tears of joy streamed down her face. Sam buried her head into his chest, sobbing in relief.

But, without warning, a huge blast knocked Phantom into the air. Sam spotted Jack racing down the street after the ghost boy, carrying a huge ecto gun. "Eat bubbling plasma, you putrid ghost scum!"

"NOOOO!" The Goth girl shrieked. "It's not a ghost, it's Danny!"

"Nice try, Manson; I know you're tricks, and this time I won't fall for it…" Before Sam could leap onto Jack and stop him from firing, a green ray of hot, boiling plasma darted into the air, stabbing Phantom in the ribs and knocking him to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screeched again, running to the fallen ghost boy. He lay on the ground, gasping for breath; a puddle of thick, gooey, green ghost blood pooled from his chest. His ghostly white glove rested on the gaping wound, covered in the substance. Phantom's glowing green eyes would've been clouded with pain if they had been open. "Danny? Danny, listen to me. I'll get you fixed soon, just hang on for a few more minutes," Sam's frantic words rushed out.

"Don't…..bother.." The ghost boy gasped, his voice tight in agony. "I'll…..never….make it…."

"Don't say that; you're not going anywhere, I'll make sure of it." The Goth girl vowed, dabbing some of the green blood up with her shirt; she took off her shoes and socks, taking the socks and holding them on the massive injury.

"I'm so….tired…." He gasped again.

"Danny, stay with me," Sam told her boyfriend as his eyes dropped closed.

"I'll be waiting for you….." He murmured.

"Danny." She screamed at him. He didn't budge, and his breathing slowed. "Danny!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Danny." She screamed at him. He didn't budge, and his breathing slowed. "Danny!" _

His eyes blinked open slowly, and he started to murmur his last words. "Sam…" He began, reaching out a weak, trembling hand. "I can't hold on any longer; re….remember…..me…." He croaked, then he went limp, his steady heartbeat coming to a halt, and his breathing died out as he closed his eyes.

The Goth girl sobbed. He was gone, and she looked away, tears streaming; before she knew it, her head was lying mournfully on his eerily solid, unmoving chest. His beautiful, bright green eyes were closed, his white ghost hair's glow faded away, turning it to an abnormal ashy color. "Oh Danny….why did this have to happen to you?" She was grief-stricken, and her heart was pierced by a waterfall of utter sorrow.

Maddie suddenly crept up behind her, grabbing her and dragging her away from the ghost boy's body. "I'm sorry, Sam, but it's for your own good!"

"NOOO!" Sam shrieked, thrashing wildly. "I can't let him go, I _can't_!" A sharp thorn-like needle jabbed into her side, making her fall asleep.

Sam finally regained consciousness; she sat up slowly, glancing around the room. She was in her bed, and her mother and father were standing beside her. "Mom? Dad?"

"Sam honey, are you feeling better?" Pam questioned her daughter.

Suddenly, she remembered: Danny. "Danny, where is he?" The Goth girl sat up quickly, whipping her head to the side. "Is he okay?"

"Listen, Sam; Danny….." Her mother sighed, sadly shaking her head. "Danny won't be coming back,"

"What?!" She screamed. "Whatta you mean he's not coming back?" Her outraged screech echoed throughout the room.

Pam walked over to Sam, sitting on the side of the bed. "He…." She choked on the words. "He had a fatal accident yesterday; we did all we could, but….it was no use. I'm so sorry…."

The Goth would have started screaming and accusing them as liars, but then she realized: she had been with him in his last moments. That was it. He was gone.


End file.
